Valentine's day
by bellawarbler
Summary: Oneshoot! El día de San Valentín se acerca y Kurt no puede evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico.


El día de San Valentín se acercaba, solo un día de distancia. Kurt iba camino a su departamento despumes de clases, quizás por el hecho de que todas las tiendas tenían una temática decorativa de corazones o que parecía encontrar parejas felices a cada paso que daba, pero Kurt se sintió solo mientras caminaba por las pobladas calles de New York.

Desde que Rachel hizo su debut en Broadway un millón de ofertas de trabajo habían llovido sobre ella, por supuesto que la morena acepto todas las que le fue posible y tras trabajar un par de meses reunió el dinero necesario para mudarse a un apartamento mas grande y mas en el centro de la ciudad, la morena por supuesto que le ofreció a Kurt que se fuera con ella, pero el ojiazul no quería molestar en el nidito de amor entre ella y su novio.

Así que Kurt tenía el apartamento para el solo, al principio le costo un poco pagar la renta mes a mes, pero cuando Isabelle le dio un trabajo fijo como diseñador su sueldo aumento y por consecuencia sus preocupaciones monetarias desaparecieron. Otra de las cosas que trajo consigo el nuevo puesto de trabajo en Vouge fue que de vez en cuando el castaño debía asistir a diversos viajes por todas las ciudades de Norteamérica, desfiles y eventos eran los principales motivos de los viajes. Cada vez que viajaba a Chicago, San Francisco o cualquier otra ciudad y no recibía llamada alguna de alguien que le preguntara como se encontraba o alguien que le dijera que se cuidara es cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba solo.

Aun tenía a su papa, y estaba infinitamente agradecido por eso, y aunque pasaba las festividades con él y Carole no era lo mismo, Kurt seguía despertándose cada mañana solo en su apartamento de New York.

Tenía familia y amigos, pero no se sentía bien del todo Kurt quería a alguien con quien despertar cada mañana, alguien que tenga pequeños gestos con el, cosas como prepararle el desayuno, que le regale flores de vez en cuando, alguien que sonriera al verlo, que lo besara sin motivo, que lo haga reír y lo haga sentirse único y amado, alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, para que cuando este viejo pueda recordar todos los momentos vividos con esa persona, todas las aventuras que podrían vivir juntos y sonreír con aquellas memorias, pero también quería mirar a su lado y encontrar a esa misma persona, tomar su mano y mirarle con cariño, porque ese alguien va a estar con el hasta el final de los días.

Pero el castaño no tenía a ese alguien y la víspera de San Valentín lo hacía recordar eso a cada segundo.

Llego a su departamento, reviso la contestadora, no tenía ningun mensaje, dejo su bolso en el suelo y se lanzo sobre el sofá, estaba cansado, su última clase del día en NYADA había sido muy agotadora, se giro para quedar en una posición mas cómoda, entonces su vista cayo sobre los sobres que habían en la mesita de centro, se estiro para poder alcanzarlos, cuando los tuvo en sus manos se echo hacía atrás para volver quedar acostado, los primeros eran sobres con cuentas que debía pagar a la brevedad, hizo una nota mental para no olvidarlo, luego se encontró con una foto de su familia junto a el, la fotografía que tomada la última vez que viajo a Ohio para la navidad, en la siguiente foto se encontraba él y Blaine, sonrió al ver la foto y se quedo contemplándola.

Su relación con Blaine luego del engaño por parte del moreno a tenido varias fases, al principio perdieron el contacto, casi por completo, pero eso no funciono para ninguno de los dos, así que poco a poco volvieron a hablar, no como lo hacían antes, eso no era posible, Kurt había perdido la confianza en Blaine y no se recuperaría de un día para otro, así que con el paso del tiempo se podría decir que quedaron como buenos amigos. Unos cuantos meses mas y su relación se hizo mas estrecha, volvió a la normalidad, hablaban con frecuencia y en varias ocasiones habían besos y mas, pero no eran pareja. Así se mantuvieron hasta la actualidad, se encontraban de vez en cuando y hablaban constantemente por teléfono o por la computadora, eso estaba bien para ambos, pero en las últimas semanas casi no hablaban, Blaine estaba demasiado ocupado con su carrera política en la universidad, Kurt pr su parte también había tenido tiempos agitados en NYADA, no tenían tiempo para el otro y eso tenía un poco triste al castaño, extrañaba al otro chico.

Suspiro algo apenado, hace ya dos semanas que no hablaba con Blaine, ya comenzaba a hacerle falta oírlo, quería que le cantara por teléfono hasta quedarse dormido, así como lo hacía las noches en que Kurt no podía conciliar el sueño, que lo hiciera reír con sus tontos comentarios. Devolvió los sobre y las fotos al lugar en que los había encontrado, se puso de pie y se retiro a su habitación, quería dormir, y si fuera posible despertar cuando ya fuera 15 de Febrero.

* * *

Escucho las bocinas en el exterior, el sonido retumbo en su cabeza como si mil martillos o golpearan, gruño contra la almohada, al parecer había bebido demasiado vino la noche anterior mientras veía la televisión, se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió a la cocina por un par de pastillas y agua. Cuando el dolor se disipo un poco, solo un poco, Kurt se movió en dirección al sofá con la intensión de recostarse otro rato allí, pero antes de que se sentara el timbre sonó, con quejas y gruñidos se ergio para ir a abrir la puerta, no había dado paso alguno y el timbre volvió a sonar, avanzó con paso lento mientras la persona al otro lado de la puerta se entretenía tocando el timbre una otra vez.

- ¡Ya voy!.

Gritó ya fastidiado por el constante sonido de la campanitas, abrió la puerta de un golpe y se encontró con un ramo gigante de flores frente a él, su cara de enfado fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de sorpresa absoluta, el hombre que sostenía las flores ingresó a la casa seguido de otra larga fila de mas repartidores que cargaban con mas ramilletes, globos, cajas de regalo, peluches y otras cosas. Kurt estaba completamente anonadado por esta situación, hombres entraban y salían de su departamento mientras lo llenaban de los mas diversos obsequios, el último sujeto deposito lo que parecía ser una enorme tarjeta de San Valentín, era tan alta como el castaño, el joven dejo la gigantesca cosa en el primer espacio libre que encontró, se acerco a Kurt para que firmara los papeles, el ojiazul lo hizo aun sin reaccionar del todo, el grupo de personas desaparecieron por la puerta cerrándola tras salir, el castaño se acerco a la tarjeta y la abrió con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier segundo, principalmente porque creía que aun tenía el efecto del alcohol y estaba soñando todo eso. En el interior se podía leer un claro "Happy Valentine's day" con una letra pulcra y adornada con unos cuantos corazones alrededor, abajo en una esquina había una pequeña firma "With love, Blaine". Kurt al instante busco su teléfono y marco el número del moreno, sonó un par de veces pero nadie contesto, colgó y volvió a llamar, pero antes de que el teléfono llegara a su oído escucho una leve melodía sonar a la cercanía, la última canción de Katy Perry. Avanzó guiándose por el sonido de la melodía, la cual lo llevo a su recamara, allí en medio de la habitación estaba el moreno con el ceño fruncido tratando de callar su celular

- Blaine -dijo el castaño para llamar su atención.

El otro chico levanto la vista y sonrió en cuanto vio esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazo por la cintura escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del otro, el castaño correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

- No tenía planeado que me llamaras -admitió Blaine un tanto apenado.

- ¿Como entraste?

- Escondido detrás de un montón de flores, una de las ventajas de ser pequeño.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de Blaine, se separaron un poco sin deshacer el abrazo, solo lo suficiente para que pudieran quedar mirándose a los ojos.

- Kurt, escucha, sé que no somos pareja, al menos no oficialmente, pero yo te amo y siempre lo haré y aun que ahora me responda que no permaneceré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase, no lograras que me vaya aun que intentes asesinarme -el moreno rió e hizo una leve pausa antes de continuar- Kurt, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, Blaine mordió su labio nervioso en espera de la respuesta del castaño.

Kurt estaba absolutamente ensimismado, la propuesta lo había sorprendido, un montón de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, Blaine y él paseando tomados de la mano por las calles de Westerville, cenando juntos para navidad, besándose a escondidas de su padre, la primera vez que lo hicieron, como Blaine se declaro a él mientras preparaba el ataúd de Pavarotti, todos los momentos vividos en Mckinley, las visitas sorpresas, las tardes que pasaban en el sofá viendo películas, la forma en que Blaine siempre lo hacía sonreír, y como él sonreía cuando Kurt estaba cerca, las caricias, los besos, todo. Todo eso paso solo en una fracción de segundo por su cabeza, el aceptar ser su novio implicaba varias cosas, tendría que olvidar que el moreno alguna vez lo engaño, tendría que volver a confiar en el en un cien por ciento, también, en un futuro quizás no muy lejano, podrían ser mas que solo novios, podrían casarse y tener una familia como el castaño siempre deseo. Al decir que sí Kurt estaría arriesgándose a muchas cosas, podrían pasar muchas cosas en su vida que lo destruirían, pero nada de eso importaba porque tendría a Blaine a su lado, y Kurt supo en ese preciso instante que no estaba solo, y nunca lo estará, porque él y Blaine estarían juntos hasta el fin de los días.

Unió sus labios, un beso intenso y cargado de emociones, disfruto el sabor de los labios del moreno como si fuera la última vez que lo besaría, pero ese beso era solo el primero de muchos. Se separo dejando escapar un suspiro, abrió los ojos para mirar detenidamente a Blaine.

- Si, si quiero.

* * *

**Les traje este Oneshot como recompensa por tardarme tanto en subir mi fic xd**

**Espero que les guste y estaría muy feliz si dejan algún review :)**

**~Bella**


End file.
